Heating of planar articles is often carried out using hot plates. More advanced heating options are offered by dual-anneal assemblies such as the commonly known “waffle makers” or “waffling irons.” These devices are however limited to providing uniform heat treatments on both sides of a planar or textured article.
Radiant heating tools for dual side anneals (such as rapid thermal annealing tools) have been described as well. The precision of these radiant heating devices is, however, limited in terms of temperature control and uniformity, especially in the case where the process produces volatile species that could condense on chamber walls obstructing both the radiant heat and the sensor readings.
Therefore, improved dual-side annealing tools which offer advanced heating and cooling control capabilities would be desirable.